When Sadako Meets the Sohmas
by ichigo akira
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure found a DVD and watched it. They didn't know what it would bring them into...


Hiya! Okay, I got this really weird idea about Sadako (from "The Ring") meets the furuba boys... ;; It's just one of my really stupid and crazy idea...

I'm sorry for my grammar... It's bad, I know...

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Furuba or Sadako... They're owned by their creators. (But I **_WANT_** Yuki!!!)

[**Fruits Basket**] [**When Sadako Meets the Sohmas...**] [**One-shot**]

One day, brown-haired girl who lived with the Sohmas walked home from work. She was named 'Tohru', and 'Honda' was her last name.

"Tadaima!!" she said, as happy as she always was. But then she realizes something on the floor. "A package? For whom?" she asked and then she looked all over it. _'Weird... No sender or recipient? What could this be...??' _she thought, then she decided to call two of the boys who lived in the same house as she did. "Sohma-kun! Kyou-kun!!"

The two boys, who were fighting over an argument, ran as fast as they could to the girl. "What happened, Honda-san??" the gray-haired boy asked in worry.

"Yea, what happened, Tohru??" said the other.

"Um... well, I found this very weird package without a sender's or a recipient's name..." Tohru answered.

"Huh?" the three of them looked at it. "What could this be?"

"I have no idea," Kyou shook his head. "Hey!! Kuso nezumi!! Let's continue our battle!!"

"You are so baka," Yuki replied coldly.

"What?? You're--"

"Okay, this is a package, and there's no sender's name on it. What do you think it is...?"

"Umm... Let's see... Unknown??" the orange-haired boy answered.

"See, that's what I mean by_ baka_ [A/N: It means stupid in Japanese...]. No sender's name... it could be... a bomb!" Yuki said.

"Ah!!" two of his friends gasped in terror. "That's right!!"

"Isn't it?" Yuki nodded his head.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Tohru asked.

Yuki was thinking. "Okay... How about, we see what's inside this package..."

"Hey!!!" Kyou protested. "You're the one who said there was a bomb in it. We can get killed!" the cat--Kyou--yelled.

"I said, 'it _could_ be a bomb'!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey, stop it!" Tohru looked at the two as they fell silent.

"Well... I suppose we can see what's inside," Yuki mumbled, then his hand unwrapped it. "A box... Okay... Let's see..." he opened it slowly.

"Don't do it!!!" Kyou exclaimed. Too late...

And it was a...

"DVD??" they chorused. [A/N: Okay, Sadako's using a DVD and not a video...]

There was a long pause.

"Okay. This is just plain stupid. I was _worried_. You said there was a bomb in this stupid box!! It is all your fault, kuso nezumi!!"

"Hey, I said 'it _could_ be a bomb'!!" Yuki repeated.

"Yea, but still, you made me damn worried!!"

"And like I care?"

"Say that again!"

"AND LIKE I CARE??? DO I?? DO I CARE ABOUT THAT?? I'll repeat it as much as you want me to!"

"Uh-huh. Get ready you damn rat, coz you're gonna pay for that!!"

"For what?? I didn't do anything!!"

"Just shut up and fight if you're not scared of me!!"

"Me? Sohma Yuki? Scared of you, the mindless cat? HAH!! In your stupid dreams, stupid cat!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Make me!!"

And while they were fighting (as usual), Shigure suddenly appeared behind Tohru. "What's that?" the inu asked as he pointed to the DVD Tohru was holding.

"Oh, Shigure-san... I don't know what this is... We found it in the box, and I found the box in front of the house," Tohru replied.

"Uhhh... Okay. Do you have any idea about it?"

The onigiri shook her head. "Nope."

"Good. Let's watch it," Shigure took the DVD and walked to the room where the TV was.

"Huh?? B-but..."

"It might be a good movie, right?"

"B-but... We don't know what that is..."

"Then if we watch it we'll find out, right?"

Tohru looked like she was thinking. "Well... That makes sense..."

"When do I ever not make sense?" Shigure grinned. "I'm going to play it. Can you ask Yuki and Kyou if they want to watch it with us?"

"Sure," Tohru answered with a smile. Then she called Yuki and Kyou, "Sohma-kun! Kyou-kun! Do you want to watch the DVD?"

"Huh? Which one?" Yuki and Kyou asked in unison.

"The one we just found..."

"Huh...?" they chorused.

"Yes, Shigure-san said he wants to see it..."

"Well... I suppose I would..." Yuki stood up then walked. "Let's go, Honda-san..."

"Hey!! I'm going too!!!" Kyou exclaimed as he ran towards the pair.

"So... all of you wanna see it, eh? Oh, it's getting started," Shigure said and sat beside Kyou.

At first, there was woman. She was brushing her hair. Then, everything went fast. They watched something like stairs and all weird things [A/N: Okay, I must admit, I didn't remember how the videa went], and the DVD ended when something that looked like a ring appeared.

"Okay, that was just... Weird," Kyou said. "I'm going to the roof..."

"RING RING!!" suddenly the phone rang.

"Someone answer it!" Shigure said.

"I will," Yuki stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Seven hours again... You will die..." and with that, the phone went dead.

"O... kay???" Yuki stared at the phone in confuse.

"Who was it?" Tohru asked.

"Errrrr... I have no idea... It was a girl's voice saying 'Seven hours again you will die'. I don't even know what she was talking about," Yuki replied, still felt confused.

"I bet she got the wrong number. We're not fools who will fall for that, are we?" Shigure said. Then he mumbled, "I wonder what is this DVD about..." and went to his room.

"Well... It could be true... But still..." Yuki shrugged. "I felt scared..."

"Sohma-kun..." Tohru said, then placed her hands at Yuki's shoulder, trying to calm him. "It's okay. Everyone gets scared sometimes..." By the time she realized what she was doing, she blushed and turned away. "Oops! Look at the time!! I haven't made dinner yet!" She went to the kitchen.

_'This is so weird...'_ Yuki thought as he walked to his room.

**---------o0o---------**

-7 hours later...-

It was exactly 11:40 PM, but Yuki hadn't fallen asleep yet. He was still thinking of what had happened that day. _'7 hours from 5 o' clock... Then it must be 12 o' clock tonight. It's 11:40... 12 o' clock is just 20 minutes away... I wonder what'll happen...'_

A few minutes later, Yuki felt someone was calling him. He walked down the stairs, and so did Tohru and Kyou. They gathered in front of the TV with Shigure. At the same time, they got their 'minds' back.

"What the hell am I doing here??!? I should be asleep!!" Kyou said in anger.

"Wha...? When did I get here...?" Tohru asked.

"...????" the inu looked around in confuse. Yuki just stood there. _'Uh oh... I'm having a really bad feeling about this...'_

The TV suddenly turned on. Everyone gasped.

"Okay... Who... did that???" Yuki asked. His voice was trembling.

"I... don't... know..." Kyou replied. He--Sohma Kyou--felt scared, just like everyone else in the room. Well, except for Shigure, who fell asleep before that happened.

Instantly, a thunder came out, and everything went dark.

"AHHHHH!!" Tohru screamed, then ran to Yuki. He hugged her tight.

"What the hell..." Kyou said when he saw the TV was still on.

"S-s-s-Shigure... W-w-w-wake up...." Yuki whispered to Shigure's ears. His hands were shaking.

"Ummm... What happened...?" the dog woke up. "Why's everything so dark...? Who turned off the light...?"

Just then, a picture of a girl appeared from the TV. Her hair was black and long. She seemed like she just came out from water, because she was all wet. And she was walking...

Towards them!!!

"She's... She's... She's..." Kyou walked back in fear.

"She's... Walking to us...!!" Yuki added.

The four of them froze, even Shigure.

"AH!!" they all gasped in terror when they saw the girl's arm cam out of the TV. She looked up and grinned, felt satisfied as the fear spread through their body. She was enjoying it, looking at her victims who were scared to death. Then slowly. her head came out, and so did the rest of her body. She was thinking, which one she should kill first. _'Aaahh... What a good-looking boy...' _she thought as she walked to Kyou.

"D-d-don't... Don't come any nearer!" he said. But the girl didn't listen.

Seeing Kyou was so afraid, Yuki tried to stop the girl. "H-hey... You... I don't know who you are... But please, don't disturb us," he said politely, alghough his voice was trembling hard.

The girl didn't say anything. _'He's not bad,'_ she thought, as she decided to change her first victim. She walked slowly to Yuki, who was walking backward. From his face, everyone in the room could tell how frightened he was.

"Get ready to be killed..." the girl whispered and smiled evilly. _'__Uh oh, I don't like how that sounds...'_ Yuki thought, felt terrified.

But then...

She fell.

Yuki, too, fell.

And she was on top of Yuki.

And...

POOF

The girl coughed. Where did the smoke come from?

Then she realized something.

She wasn't on top of a boy.

There were only his clothes.

But in front of her...

Right in front of her nose.

There was...

A...

"EEEEEKKKKK!!! A RAT!!!!!!!!!!"

"What---??" Kyou, Shigure, and and Tohru said in unison.

"A RAT!!!! A RAT!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! EEEEEEKKK!! I HATE RATS!!!"

The four of them were silent, leaving the girl who was screaming like crazy.

"EEEEEKKKK!! A RAT!!!" she exclaimed

"Errr... You mean _this_?" Shigure took Yuki from the floor.

"Hey!! Put me down!!" Yuki said.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S TALKING!!! ARRRRRGGGHHH....!!!" the girl screamed.

"I'm a 'he', not an 'it!" Yuki said, then jumped to the girl's shoulder.

"EEEEEKKKK...!!! GET IT OFF ME!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!" she exclaimed. Yuki then jumped to the floor. Kyou, Tohru, and Shigure stared at her.

_'Damn it! I still want them but that disgusting rat...'_ The girl looked at them in hatred. "I'll get back!! I promise!!! You'll never get away like this!!" and with that, she went back to the TV.

The lights turned on. Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou looked at each other.

"Okay... What just happened??" Tohru asked in confuse.

"I... don't know..." replied the rat.

"Well... The only thing I know is..." Kyou said. "Never watch an unknown DVD ever again..."

**---------o0o---------**

That was it! I know it's weird, but I'm sorry, I can't stop myself from posting it! ;; Plz tell me what u think! Thanks! ;;


End file.
